


Insatiable

by alicesprings



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicesprings/pseuds/alicesprings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Reid have been having a lot of sex lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> This is, of course, train? What train? A big thank you to [rhiannonhero](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero) for the excellent beta!

Luke walks into Java and orders a coffee at the counter, then scopes out the place for an empty table. He settles into the wooden chair, and winces a little as he sits down. Luke is _sore_.

He and Reid have been having sex for almost a month. A pretty amazing, eye-opening month, during which Luke has discovered that Reid is incredibly giving in bed, damn skilled, and utterly insatiable.

 _Insatiable_. Because, as Luke’s ass is telling him, the word stands to be repeated.

While he’d been a perfect gentleman during their “courtship”, as Reid mockingly calls it, now that they’ve finally made love neither of them can seem to get enough of each other. Reid especially seems always hungry for something from Luke, and now that Luke knows how good sex can be, he’s happy to be on Reid’s menu.

They have sex every night. Reid’s had him in every position Reid can think of – and he can think of a lot. They have sleepy, warm, morning shower sex, they have quickies at lunchtime, and blowjobs before dinner, and they slot in as much making out and groping as they can find time and privacy for. Luke has never had so much sex in such a concentrated period of time, and, while his heart and his mind have never been happier, his body is feeling the effects.

The barista brings Luke’s coffee over, and Luke smiles his thanks. He reaches across to the next table to grab some sugar, and sucks in a sharp breath as his ass smarts with the movement. Luke chuckles at himself, as he tears the sugar packets open, and dumps them in his mug.

Luke doesn’t really _mind_ the bumps and bruises he’s getting as he and Reid try to squeeze in quickies wherever they have a modicum of privacy - Reid’s car, Luke’s car, the fourth floor janitor’s closet at Memorial – but the sleepless nights _are_ starting to wear him down.

Reid, on the other hand, seems immune to the side effects of non-stop sex that are plaguing Luke. He can roll out of bed on three hours sleep and go to work wide awake and chipper. It’s annoying, frankly. Luke had been counting on his youth to give him an advantage but Reid is kicking his ass, as well as fucking it every chance he gets. “Med school,” Reid had shrugged when Luke grumbled about being tired. “Years of sleep deprivation. I’m used to it.”

Really, Luke shouldn’t have been surprised. If Reid can routinely perform marathon surgery for nine or ten hours, it stands to reason that he can also channel that focus and stamina into the bedroom.

And while Luke is _thoroughly_ enjoying the benefits of said stamina and focus, he also has the collateral damage to prove it. Luke winces yet again as a sudden movement causes his asshole to throb.

Luke’s not complaining, though. Until recently, he’s had no idea sex could be this good. It’s so, so good. Luke’s more than a little high on it, in fact. Like he’s walking around in a constant endorphin fog of sexual satisfaction. Not to mention, he’s never felt so wholly desired before. Being wanted by _Doctor_ Reid Oliver gives him the kind of confidence he used to find in a bottle of booze, but this is a thousand times better because there’s no shame or guilt involved.

It’s been almost a month and they haven’t slowed down yet. They will, eventually. Luke knows they can’t keep this pace up forever, but he’s going to enjoy it for as long as it lasts. Luke’s not used to having a boyfriend who wants him like this _all_ the time, and he feels giddy and powerful whenever he sees the lust spark in Reid’s eyes.

Luke’s not just giddy because of the sex, though. He’s giddy because of the love, too.

Luke’s never felt loved like this before. It’s there all the time, he feels it when they’re having sex, he feels it when they’re eating dinner together, or just watching television. There’s no ebb and flow to Reid’s love, like there was with Noah. Reid’s love is constant, unwavering, and it makes everything around Luke look and feel and taste and smell a thousand times better.

Luke takes a sip of his coffee, and remembers how he almost had sex with Reid long before he was in love with him. It had been so hard to pull away from Reid that first afternoon in Katie’s apartment. It had been hard to say no, but, even more frightening, it would have been so easy to say yes. It would have been wrong though, and Luke would have never forgiven himself if he’d slept with Reid while Noah was lying in a coma.

Luke’s glad they waited. He’s glad that he knew Reid loved him – and that he loved Reid – before they did it. Luke knows that this thing between them is real, and strong, and serious. It reassures him in a way that almost nothing else in his life ever has.

He loves Reid, and _God_ does he love having sex with Reid.

Luke yawns widely, and takes another sip of coffee. He only got four hours of sleep, and he’s going to need a hell of a lot of caffeine to get him through the rest of the day. Last night, Reid fucked him three times, and when Reid was spent, he’d sucked Luke off and made him come a fourth time, just because he could.

Luke’s balls ache. His entire body aches.

It had been incredible.

Luke grins into his coffee cup.

“Luke?”

Luke looks up at the sound of his name.

“Noah, hey,” Luke says, smiling awkwardly. They haven’t spoken in over a month, not since the day Luke realized he was in love with Reid, and Noah had told Luke, right outside Java, that he didn’t think they could be friends anymore. Luke’s not entirely sure why Noah’s talking to him now, and he shifts uncomfortably, wincing once again when his ass and thighs protest the change in position.

Noah invites himself to sit down opposite Luke. “Are you all right?” Noah asks him, a concerned look on his face.

“I’m fine,” Luke says, surprised. “Why?”

“You look terrible,” Noah says. “You have dark circles under your eyes and you look like you’re in pain.”

Luke resists the urge to laugh. He’s pretty sure that his sex injuries are the _last_ thing in the world Noah wants to hear about.

“I’m fine, Noah,” Luke reassures him. “I just didn’t get much sleep last night.”

Noah stares hard at Luke, apparently sizing him up, and Luke sighs inwardly, lifting his cup for another sip of coffee. Noah’s eyes drift over to Luke’s wrist, where his sleeve has fallen down a little, and his eyes widen.

“Oh my God, Luke!” Noah says. “What happened to your wrist?”

“It’s nothing, Noah. Don’t worry about it.”

Noah’s eyes narrow. “It doesn’t look like nothing,” he says. “And you _really_ don’t look good, Luke.”

“Gee, thanks.” Luke sighs deeply. “Noah, seriously, there’s nothing to worry about, okay?”

“Is he hitting you?”

“What?” Luke laughs incredulously. “Who? Reid?”

“Yeah,” Noah says. “Is he hurting you? You can tell me, Luke.”

“Oh my God,” Luke says. “I _literally_ can’t believe you would ask me that!”

“That guy’s a jerk, Luke. I knew he would hurt you, and don’t lie to me, I can tell you’re sore.”

Luke leans forward a little. “Keep your voice down!” Luke hisses.

“Why?” Noah says loudly. “Don’t want the whole town to know what a monster Dr. Oliver is?”

“Noah,” Luke says through gritted teeth. “Lower your voice and listen up. If you want the truth, I’ll give you the truth.”

Noah raises his eyebrows expectantly, and Luke takes a deep breath. He _really_ doesn’t want to do this but Noah’s got that stubborn set to his jaw, and Luke knows he won’t give up until he finds out what he wants to know.

Luke pushes the sleeves of his sweater up, showing Noah his wrists. They’re red, and a little raw, but not too bad. If Luke hadn’t been so enthusiastic, they’d probably not be red at all.

“Reid tied me up last night,” Luke says.

“He tied you up?” Noah repeats, puzzled. “Why?”

Luke rolls his eyes. “Why do you think, Noah? We were in bed. We were... experimenting.”

Noah’s eyes widen in sudden understanding, and Luke almost feels sorry for him, but then his face transforms into a sneer and his voice drips with contempt. “You let him do that to you? That’s sick, Luke. That’s not what you do to someone you love.”

Luke sighs again. “It’s not sick, Noah. It was fun, actually. And I didn’t just _let_ him do it, I begged him to do it. And I’ll probably beg him to do it again.”

A look of disgust comes over Noah’s face. “You know he’s just using you for sex, right? Once he’s tired of you, he’ll dump you and move onto greener pastures.”

“You don’t know _anything_ about me and Reid,” Luke says, his voice quiet but deadly serious. “He does love me, Noah, and unlike you, he doesn’t have any hang-ups in the bedroom, and he’s not moving onto greener pastures. Speaking of which, when are you moving to L.A.?”

Noah scowls. “If you think you’re not going to get hurt in this, you’re just kidding yourself, Luke. Sure, he’s having fun with you now but it won’t last. How could it? He’s a _neurosurgeon_ and you’re just a– a–”

“Just– what, Noah? Go on.”

Noah stands up, his chair scraping loudly on the floor. “I’m leaving for L.A. tomorrow,” he says. “After all we’ve been through. I can’t believe you’re ending things like this. I can’t believe you don’t see what he’s doing to you. You know what? I give up. Go ahead and let him use you. Just don’t come to me when he breaks your heart.”

“Good bye, Noah,” Luke says, because it’s the only thing he knows how to say right now. There’s no point arguing with him, or defending his relationship with Reid. Noah doesn’t get it. He never did, and he never will, not when it comes to Luke. “I wish you well in L.A. I hope you can be happy there.”

Noah frowns, spins on his heel and storms out of the coffee shop.

Luke’s heart is racing and he stares down at the table top, hoping that no one overheard any of that. Just the idea of it is mortifying. A minute later, Luke hears the scrape of chair legs, and looks back up.

“Reid!” Luke says, smiling widely as Reid pulls up the chair next to Luke and drops into it. “Hey!”

Reid smiles, and leans in for a quick kiss. “Hi,” he says against Luke’s lips, before pressing in for a longer kiss.

Luke sighs against Reid’s mouth, the tension draining out of his body now that Reid’s here.

Reid pulls back smiling, and picks up Luke’s cup, swallowing the last mouthful of coffee.

“Hey,” Luke protests weakly, and Reid grins. Luke’s used to Reid stealing his food by now. He keeps waiting for it to stop being charming and to become annoying instead, but it hasn’t happened yet. He must really be madly, stupidly in love.

“So I just saw Mr. Mayer storming out of here like a bat out of hell,” Reid says casually. “What happened?”

Luke groans. “It’s almost too ridiculous to repeat.”

Reid lifts his eyebrows pointedly.

“He thought you were... hitting me.”

“What?” Reid’s voice is dangerously low. “Why would he think that?”

Luke holds up his wrists, and Reid says, “Oh. That.”

“Yeah, and I may have been wincing a little,” Luke says. “And I apparently look like I haven’t slept in a month. Which is weird, because I _haven’t slept in a month_.”

Reid smirks. “Winced, eh?”

Luke rolls his eyes. “Trust you to focus on that part. Yes, Reid, my ass hurts, okay? You fucked the hell out of me last night and apparently I look like a domestic violence victim.”

Reid tries unsuccessfully to suppress a laugh.

“It’s not funny!” Luke slaps Reid’s arm, but he can’t keep a straight face, and a second later he’s laughing too.

“Stop laughing!” Luke says, unable to wipe the grin off his own face.

Reid grins back, his laughter dying down. “So, what did you tell him?”

“I told him the truth.”

“Ah,” Reid says knowingly. “That explains the storming out.”

Luke makes a face, and Reid smiles gently at him. “Are you really hurting?”

Luke shakes his head. “My wrists barely hurt at all,” Luke says. “But I think my butt needs a rest tonight.” Luke blushes.

Reid takes Luke’s wrists in his hands, turning them over and examining them closely for a moment before bowing his head and placing a gentle kiss on each one.

“Reid,” Luke says, his voice warm with affection as he lays his hand on Reid’s cheek. Reid smiles that sweet, crooked smile of his, the one reserved for Luke, and sometimes for Katie and Jacob, and Luke just has to lean forward and kiss him then.

Reid’s hands come up and cup Luke’s face between his palms as they kiss. And when it ends, they lean their foreheads close together, smiling dopily at each other until the barista comes over and places Reid’s caramel latte on the table.

“Refill?” He asks Luke, holding up the coffee pot.

Luke nods.

As Reid starts stirring sugar into his coffee, and the barista pours coffee into Luke’s cup, Luke glances toward the window. He sees Noah watching them from outside.

When Luke catches his eye, Noah turns around and disappears. Luke frowns.

“You okay?” Reid asks a moment later, a dab of whipped cream on the corner of his mouth.

Luke leans in and licks it away. “Perfect,” he smiles.

*

That night, Luke heads over to Reid’s place after work as usual. Chris is there too, having dinner with Katie. He’s been out of the hospital for two weeks now, but he won’t be completely recovered from the heart transplant for at least another four or five months.

He and Reid have been getting along a lot better since Reid got him the donor heart in Bay City. Reid likes to grumble that he only did it for Katie, and Luke mostly believes him, but he knows that Reid did it for Chris too, and Kim, and Bob, who is becoming more and more like a father to Reid every day.

It makes Luke feel all warm and gooey inside that Reid is building a family here in Oakdale. Reid would die if he knew Luke thought of it like that, but family is important to Luke, and he knows with Reid’s own parents gone, and no brothers or sisters, that he’s led a fairly lonely life before coming to Oakdale. Katie dotes on him almost as much as she dotes on Chris, and ever since Reid pulled off the impossible and got that heart, Bob treats him more like another son than a hospital employee.

Chris pulled out of the race for chief of staff when he was discharged from the hospital, deciding to take a different career path after his health scare. He’s been talking about going into private practice when he’s back on his feet. And Bob, meanwhile, is grooming Reid to take over the Chief of Staff position when he retires in a few weeks.

They join Katie and Chris for dinner, and offer to clean up afterwards while Katie drives Chris home. They load up the dishwasher and tidy the kitchen, then move into the bathroom to take a shower together. Luke strips off his clothes and lets the hot water wash away the day’s stresses; the ugly encounter with Noah at Java, and the bureaucratic bungle he’d had to deal with at Grimaldi Shipping. Luke lets the water soothe his aching muscles, and he relaxes in the steam while Reid soaps up his hair for him; his skilled fingers feel so good as he massages the lather into his scalp that Luke groans.

When the water starts to turn cool they get out and dry off. Luke flicks on the lamp and crawls into bed while Reid turns off the main light and gets into bed.

Luke lies on his stomach, his face buried in the pillow. “So tired,” he mumbles.

Reid touches him then, his warm hand trailing slowly down Luke’s spine and coming to rest on Luke’s ass, squeezing one cheek a little. Luke opens one eye and sees Reid grinning at him.

“Didn’t you get enough last night?” Luke groans. “I sure did.”

Reid’s grin widens and he shakes his head, clucking his tongue a little. “Your lack of stamina is very disappointing, Mr. Snyder.”

Luke snorts. “You can’t goad me into sex with taunts, Dr. Oliver. My stamina has been more than impressive so far – as you well know – but we all have our limits.”

Reid pouts, and it’s a hilarious look on him. Luke grins, flinging his arm around Reid’s neck and dragging him down to lie next to him, both of them sharing Luke’s pillow. They smile at each for a while, and Luke’s body relaxes into the soft mattress, his eyes drifting closed as his body seeks the sleep it craves.

“Seriously?” Reid says. “No sex at all?”

Luke chuckles, opening his eyes. He slides forward on the pillow and places a kiss on Reid’s nose. “My ass actually _is_ really sore, Reid.”

Reid’s forehead crinkles. “Let me take a look,” he says. “Make sure there’s nothing torn down there.”

Luke nods, closing his eyes again as Reid slides down the bed and parts Luke’s ass cheeks.

“It’s a little red, definitely,” Reid says a moment later. “But there’s no tear. Give it a couple days rest and you’ll be good as new.”

“But what’ll I tell my boyfriend, doctor?” Luke asks seriously. “He’s a total sex fiend and can’t keep away from me for even a day.”

“Hmm,” Reid says, stroking his chin thoughtfully. “You’ll just have to tell him that you’re under doctor’s orders. He’ll survive without your ass for a couple days.”

Luke smiles. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Reid agrees, winking at him before leaving a kiss on the dip just above Luke’s ass.

Luke smiles into his pillow.

“Does it burn?” Reid asks a moment later.

“Mmm, a little.”

Reid parts his cheeks again, and spits against Luke’s hole, letting his tongue stroke along Luke’s crack, and getting it wet.

Luke sucks in a sharp breath.

“Do you want me to stop?” Reid asks, his breath hot against Luke’s ass.

Luke shakes his head no, his hair scraping against the pillow. “Feels good,” he mumbles.

Reid’s mouth is back in his ass then, his tongue swirling around Luke’s hole and licking up and down his crack. Reid spits again, and pushes his tongue inside, and the slippery, wet heat of it feels so good on Luke’s sore hole that he can’t help but let out a loud moan.

Luke’s cock is hard now, and he rubs it against the sheet below him, humping back against Reid’s mouth. Reid usually adds a finger or two when he does this, but he’s just using his tongue tonight, lathing Luke’s sore hole with soothing wetness.

Luke grunts, his hips moving faster now as he rubs his cock against the bed. Reid pulls back from his ass again and Luke hears the sound of spitting, and then Reid’s hand is on Luke’s hard cock, wet with spit as he strokes Luke off, while his mouth returns to eating Luke’s ass.

The dual sensations feel so good, and Luke’s close to orgasm already. He knows he can’t last tonight, so he lets go, giving in and coming hard, his come spilling across Reid’s knuckles as his tight grip milks every drop of come out of Luke’s cock.

Luke pants into the pillow, his body feels completely boneless now. Reid grabs some Kleenex from the nightstand and wipes his fingers with it, then lies down next to Luke again, rubbing Luke’s back and pressing his mouth against Luke’s own. Luke turns onto his side, and they kiss for a long time. It’s messy and dirty, and Luke can taste himself inside Reid’s mouth. He loves it when they kiss like this. Luke sighs, pulling away and opening his eyes. “God, I love you,” Luke says.

Reid snorts. “You always say that after a rim job.”

Luke grins. “Because you always blow my mind.”

“And you always say _that_ after a blow job.”

Luke rolls his eyes but can’t help smiling. “Speaking of which, you want me to take care of this?” Luke asks, his hand grasping Reid’s erection.

“Nah, s’okay,” Reid says. “You’re exhausted, get some sleep.”

“Sure?” Luke asks, but he’s drifting off to sleep already.

“I’m sure,” Reid says, kissing Luke’s cheek. “I jerked off by myself before I met you, and I can jerk off by myself now.”

You jerked yourself off _after_ you met me too,” Luke points out. “During our _courtship_.”

“Jerked myself off thinking about you long before our courtship, Mr. Snyder,” Reid says huskily.

Luke’s eyes snap open. “What do you mean by _long before_?”

Reid smiles. “Hmm, second or third time I laid eyes on you.”

“You did not!”

Reid chuckles. “Did too.”

“But you hated me back then!”

Reid shifts onto his side and reaches out to push Luke’s hair back on his forehead. “I thought you were an annoying, selfish brat who believed he was entitled to jump the line because he had money.”

Luke makes a face at that, but can’t exactly disagree.

“And I thought you were totally hot,” Reid continues.

“You did?” Luke grins.

Reid makes a noise of agreement. “I liked fighting with you,” Reid admits. “Getting you riled up.” Reid waggles his eyebrows and Luke laughs.

“I kinda liked you _getting_ me riled up,” Luke admits. “At least, I did after Noah and I broke up. I wouldn’t let myself think about you before that.”

“Mmm,” Reid agrees. “And then I’d jerk off later, thinking about you.”

“What did you think about?” Luke asks coyly.

“I thought about your face, mostly.”

“Really?” Luke asks. “That’s kind of sweet.”

“Yeah I would picture your eyes, and your smile.” Reid moves closer and pecks Luke’s lips. “And having your lips around my cock.”

“Okay, that’s less sweet,” Luke says, and Reid laughs.

“And then after Dallas I thought about your body,” Reid says, trailing two fingers down Luke’s chest, and around his pecs. “Since you gave me quite the show.”

“I thought you were room service!” Luke protests.

Reid snorts. “Yeah, because _that’s_ an appropriate way to answer the door for room service."

“Shut up,” Luke laughs.

Reid grins. “So after Dallas, I thought about your chest.” Reid’s hand trails across Luke’s hip and around to his ass, his fingers skimming lightly down Luke’s crack. “And your ass,” Reid says. “I wanted to fuck you so badly.”

Luke makes a noise in his throat, and Reid leans in and kisses him again. “And your cock,” Reid says against Luke’s lips. “I thought about sucking your cock.”

Luke whimpers, and Reid grasps his own erection, giving it a few hard tugs. Luke kisses him then, deep and wet, while Reid jerks himself off.

Reid pulls back, panting as he strokes himself. “And I even thought about you fucking me once or twice,” he says.

“Reid,” Luke breathes, and Reid gives himself a final tug, spilling come across his abs.

Reid lies back, breathing hard, and Luke reaches for the Kleenex this time, wiping up Reid’s come and tossing the used tissue over the side of the bed before flopping back down.

“So that’s what I thought about,” Reid says, pulling the covers up over them both up. “You can go to sleep now.”

“Reid!”

Reid grins. “Got you all riled up, huh?”

“You know you did,” Luke mutters.

Reid fake yawns. “Tired now,” he says. “You’ll just have to wait until tomorrow.”

Luke scowls, then his expression turns overly sweet. “But my doctor told me to give my ass a rest for a couple days.”

Reid shrugs. “My ass is in perfect working order,” he says.

“Realllly,” Luke drawls, his cock perking up again at that thought.

Reid laughs. “We’re partners, right? Equal rights and all that jazz.”

Luke laughs, pecking Reid’s lips and throwing his arm across Reid’s waist, snuggling in close. “Yeah, we’re partners,” he agrees happily, closing his eyes and preparing to go to sleep. “And you totally want my cock in your ass,” Luke says. “And guess what, doctor? Payback’s a bitch.”

Reid chuckles. “Tomorrow,” he says.

“Tomorrow,” Luke agrees.

Luke lets the sound of Reid’s steady heartbeat lull him to sleep.

*

They stumble into Java before work the next morning, desperate for a caffeine fix. The place is crowded, and they stand at the counter waiting for a table to free up while the barista prepares their order.

Luke leans heavily against Reid. “Tired,” he mumbles against Reid’s neck.

Reid grunts in acknowledgement. “Me too,” he says, wrapping his arm around Luke’s waist. “My boyfriend rudely woke me up at 5 o’clock this morning because he was horny.”

“Hey,” Luke protests. “I wasn’t rude.”

Reid snorts. “Your exact words were, ‘Are you awake yet? I want to fuck you’.”

Luke grins into Reid’s neck. “It’s all that sweet talk of yours, Dr. Oliver. It’s been rubbing off on me.”

“I rubbed off on you this morning,” Reid murmurs into Luke’s ear.

“Yes you did,” Luke chuckles. “Twice.”

The barista slides their coffees across the counter just as a table in the back clears up. “Bring the coffee,” Luke tells Reid. “I’ll grab that table before someone else does.”

Luke dashes through the crowded coffee shop and snags the table, and a moment later Reid arrives with their cups, and settles gingerly into a chair.

The shit-eating grin Luke’s been sporting all morning gets even wider, and Reid just rolls his eyes, opens the morning newspaper, and ignores him.

Luke sips his coffee, letting the caffeine work its magic as he thinks about the day ahead. He has a board meeting at the hospital this morning, and Reid mentioned something about having lunch together afterwards. His afternoon’s pretty light, he could probably take it off if he wants, catch up on some sleep.

He thinks about maybe going to see Noah this afternoon, try to make up with him. He’s leaving town today and Luke doesn’t know when he’ll see him again.

Reid shifts in his chair, and winces a little, and Luke can’t help but let a chuckle escape.

“Pretty proud of yourself there aren’t ya,” Reid says.

Luke leans across the table, all thoughts of Noah vanishing.

“You loved it,” Luke says, brushing a kiss across Reid’s mouth.

“Never said I didn’t,” Reid says, smiling briefly before turning his attention back to the paper.

Luke sits back and takes another sip of coffee, watching Reid read the newspaper.

He doesn’t need to go see Noah. He’s got everything he wants and needs right here.

And maybe after the board meeting, they can make it a long lunch.


End file.
